Harry's Revenge
by hprox7592
Summary: Harry loves Hermione, and has told Ron so for ages, so when he catches them kissing.... HILARIOUS!


Harry's Revenge  
  
Harry Potter sat in his room in the house on Number 4 Privet Drive. He was as bored as a teenage boy could get. His friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had been too busy this summer to write to him. He missed them a lot. Especially Hermione... she was so hot...he missed her more than anything...except his parents. He knew Hermione was in love with Ron, though, and that Ron was in love with Hermione. He had caught them kissing in the hallway last year. But he acted like he didn't care. Ron was really getting on his nerves, though. He kissed the only girl Harry had ever really loved! And now, now Ron just came along and took her away from him! How could he do this? After Harry had told him constantly how much he liked her! Harry made a decision that hot summer day. Maybe it was the heat that was driving him mad, or maybe he was just born that way, but that day, Harry decided that Ron must DIE! DUM DUM DUM! *creepy organ music plays in the background*  
  
Harry grabbed his amazing Firebolt and opened the window. He flew out on his amazing Firebolt and headed towards the Burrow, where Ron lived with his mother, father, younger sister, and his 5 older brothers.  
  
An hour later he was there. He got off his broom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Coming! Coming!" said Mrs. Weasly from inside. She opened the door. "Oh, Harry! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in! I'm sure Ron will be very surprised!" she said.  
  
Harry walked in. "Hullo, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.  
  
"Ron is up in his rum." Mrs. Weasly said.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasly." Said Harry, as he walked up the stairs, down the hall, and to the door of Ron's room. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah?" said Ron from inside.  
  
"It's Harry, Ron! I came down here because I really need to talk to you in person." "Harry?" said Ron. There were footsteps coming from inside Ron's room, and then the door opened. "Harry!" he said.  
  
"Hi, Ron!" Harry said with a twisted look on his face. Ron stepped back so that Harry could come in. As soon as Ron had closed the door, Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Exactly what I came here to do." Harry replied. "Ron, do you remember the time I found you and Hermione kissing in the hallway back at school? Well, if you remember that, then you probably also remember what I've been telling you for the past 2 years! I told you how much I like Hermione. I told you every other day! But did you listen? No, you didn't! So I've come to do something I should have done a long time ago."  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I couldn't help it. I like her too, and there's nothing you or I can do about it!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, you don't get it. I've come to get revenge. I've come to kill you, Ron," Harry said, "AVADA KADAVRA!"  
  
"OOOOO-OOO!" said Ron. *thump* Ron was dead. And Harry had never been happier. Harry walked out the door, down the stairs, said good-bye to Mrs. Weasly, and left. He got on his broom and flew back to the house on Number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
When school started in September, Harry couldn't have been happier. Ron had been disposed of; Hermione was his. When he arrived at Hogwarts, he rushed to tell Hermione that Ron had been 'killed in a terrible broom accident'. When he found her, she had apparently been informed already.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry about Ron!" Harry said, fighting a smile. He put his arm around her. And then his other arm. And when she looked up at him, he kissed her. She squirmed as she tried to break free, but it was no use. Harry's grip was too strong. He finally backed away.  
  
"Harry! Harry, how could you even consider doing this? Especially now, when my beloved Ron is..."Hermione couldn't bring herself to say the word 'dead'.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione. But you know I've always really liked you. And if you don't like me, I don't know what I'll do. Please, Hermione, just forget about Ron. Just forget about him..." Harry's voice trailed off.  
  
"FORGET? You want me to just forget about Ron? How could I forget him? He was a lot better than you, Harry; he was a lot better than you! And I don't like you, Harry! I never will!" Hermione stormed off.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Harry called after her. "She'll change her mind. And if she doesn't...." He muttered. Harry walked to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, Harry went to the library to look for Hermione. She was sitting in a corner crying, trying to hide it with a book. "Hermione, listen. Please, listen to me." Hermione looked up from her book. "Hermione, if you would just consider changing your mind about what I said earlier-"  
  
"Harry, are you crazy? No way am I going to change my mind! I hate you!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Hermione tried to run away, but Harry grabbed her before she could. "Hermione," Harry said through clenched teeth, "I really like you, and if you don't like me, I'm afraid I'll have to do something terrible."  
  
"NO!" Hermione screamed through tears. "NO, HARRY! I DON'T LIKE YOU! I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Than I'm really sorry, Hermione, but... AVADA KADAVRA!"  
  
"OOOOOO-OOO!" said Hermione. Then there was a soft *thump* as she fell to the floor.  
  
Harry decided that he had found a new hobby. As Harry ran to his room, he decided that from now on, he would be known as Lord Pottermort. DUM DUM DUM! *once again, creepy organ music plays in the background*  
  
THE END 


End file.
